Desperate Memories
Desperate Memories is the First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It was released on April 1, 2016. Synopsis Prairie requested Giro, Paul, Vent and Aile to deliver the Package, but are interrupted by Toshiya Gekko and his new found army. Meanwhile, a mysterious new group arrives at Izumogakure... Plot The episode begins with a Samurai walking across a field and coming across one of the Jinchūriki, an unnamed Jinchuriki of the Eight Tailed Dragon, who is lying down unconscious. Not knowing what it truly is, but was injured from the Grand Civil War the samurai decides to bring it to the Guardians of Izumogakure. As he begins to walk away to the Izumogakure's Gate, the Six Paths of Pain appeared in front of the samurai. Konan demands that the Samurai hand over the Jinchuriki. Shocked and confused, the samurai doesn't know what to do, and is killed by the Six Paths of Pain's Multi-headed Dragon-like Dog. Meanwhile, Girouette, Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile receives the message from Prairie to deliver the Package for the Guardians. Paul Gekko calls Vent, brother to move out. Vent tells Paul Gekko that His and Aile's Mom couldn't been found thanks to the Mavericks. Giro comforts Vent and tells him that Serpent is a national hero of Izumo that solved the Chakra Crisis which the Chakra is converted into magic. As they went to meet up with the group, Toshiya Gekko appears and traps them. Toshiya intends to see what was in the Package to which Giro was aware of it, the Six Paths of Pain and Konan appeared. and the three-way battle emerges At first, Toshiya's Army and the Six Paths of Pain were matched. The Asura Path releases the Missiles as the Galactic Eggman Fleet launches the missiles aw well in the cookie clashing causing the earthquake on the cliff where Paul, Vent and Aile falls to be separated from Giro, who dodges the Animal Pain's Multi-headed Dog which was burnt into ashes by Swat Trooper's Special Black Flamethrowers that shots Black Flames of Amaterasu. As the Deva Path is about to use the Shinra Tensei on Toshiya's army, Giro easily defeated it with the help of Model Z. As the Battle continues, as Team Vent wakes up, Giro tells the Team to find the two packages and take it to their client at the rendezvous point. They ran into them while looking for the package and they identify each other. They are suddenly attacked by a giant Maverick fighting the two headed lizard, the winged Rhino, a mysterious ninja and the Ten Tailed Snake, and Paul Gekko tells the Guardians they should run away, but they refuses to leave without the Biometals. Team Vent tries to protect them, and the Biometal Model O and Model X Mega Merge with them giving them the power to defeat the strange enemies as the mysterious ninja, revealing to be Sasuke Uchiha to retreat along with Konan allowing the mysterious team to destroy the Maverick. After the Six Paths of Pain are defeated and Toshiya has orders from the Emperor, Robotnik to retreat back to headquarters, the Guardian they protected, Prairie, introduces herself and Team Vent tells their name and their job until Aile noticed Team Kakashi coming by. Due to a misunderstanding, as Team Vent goes after Konan, Paul Gekko was then attacked by Sora but was saved by the voice of the bald man. After the confusion, the monks and Team Kakashi agreed to sign the treaty between Izumogakure and the remnants of Konohagakure (due to the Birth of the Eggman Empire) forming a great alliance. Characters *Paul Gekko *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Prairie *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Chiriku *Sora *Kakashi Hatake *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Six Paths of Pain *Konan Battles 'Toshiya Gekko vs. Giro Express vs. Six Paths of Pain' 'Participants' *Egg Parade **Toshiya Gekko *Akatsuki **Six Paths of Pain ***Deva Path ***Asura Path ***Human Path ***Animal Path ***Preta Path ***Naraka Path *Sasuke Uchiha **Konan *Giro Express **Girouette **Team Vent ***Paul Gekko ***Vent ***Aile *Guardians **Prarie 'Location' *Unnamed Mountain *Unnamed Jungle 'Winners' *Giro Express and Guardians (due to Team Kakashi's debut appearance) Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of the the first Episode of the 2015 version of the Super Mario Bros Z. *The Beginning's song of the Episode is You Ain't Home On The Range. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon